


Under the Influence

by ancarett



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some habits are harder to kick than others. (S1, Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Saul holds a hand to his head. It was a late night and there are parts he's sure he'd rather not remember. Ellen sprawls across the military-issue bed, snoring gently. He smiles indulgently. Still beautiful.

Saul fumbles the handset, almost dropping it with a clatter. No. No! Quietly, in deference to his throbbing head and her sleep, he puts off the start of his shift. He'll pull a double tomorrow to compensate, but it's worth it.

For once, he doesn't miss the bottle of ambrosia. He has something more intoxicating. Saul smiles and slides back in bed, under the covers.


End file.
